The Twilight Hunger
by crazyperson17
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Katniss's family? How about Gale? Generations have come and past, but what happens when their families meet once again?
1. Summary

Note: I will not be giving up on any of my other stories, this is just an idea playing around in my head and I'll keep it going for as long as I can.

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or the Hunger Games but I do own my laptop, but not the brand (Toshiba)

* * *

The Twilight Hunger

Crossover: **Hunger Games **and **Twilight Saga**

**Summary:**

Ever wondered what happened to Katniss's family? How about Gale? Generations have come and past, but what happens when their families meet once again?**

* * *

**

**Preface**

I was about out to take a bite out of the fish when a face appeared in front of me. Showing it's teeth a black bear growled at me. I could smell his breath from here and boy did he need a breath mint. I started to panic when the bear started to stand up on it's hind legs. Emmett was trying to tell me something, but he wouldn't take his gun that I noticed he had and shoot it.

Suddenly I hear a female screech, saw a blur of brown and the bear was on it's back. I yelled out of fear. I didn't want the girl to get hurt. But once I got a better look at the bear and girl it looked like they were wrestling each other.

* * *

**Review and you might just be able to read more REALLY soon. **

**Also please note: if someone else has already posted a story like this I had no idea that it existed. I haven't even read any Hunger Games and Twilight Crossovers yet.**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	2. The Next Mockingjay

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games, but I do own any orginal character, like Jake who is a bear and the plot**

**Hits: 3**

**Visitors: 3**

**I would like to thank the only person to review for the summary/preface, heromyth7**

* * *

**The Twilight Hunger**

**Chapter 1 - The Next Mockingjay**

For as long as I can remember, I've always lived in District 12. My family has always lived here. My ancestor, Katniss Everdeen, was the one to secure this place for us. She was the Mockingjay, the face of the rebellion. Her bow has been passed down through the females of our family, just like her last name.

District 12 was once a place where people lived and thrived on being with family. In the past people that lived here worked in the mines, but many people died from diseases. Often there wasn't enough food for everyone.

To this day the mines are still open, but not as many people work in there. The Capitol took to using natural resources instead. Instead of starving, the people that live here are always full, after all not that many people live here. The people that live here are somehow related to me somehow, if not by blood then by marriage. Most of them were my cousins.

I have an older brother, Emmett. He's older than me by a year. He changed his last name to Everdeen, it was originally Mellark. It was the last name of the man Katniss eventually married, Peeta.

My brother, Emmett, has dark hair just like me and we both have the signature eyes of District 12. Our eyes are gray, sometimes they change to blue. We're hunting partners. I climb the trees, pick out the plants we can and cannot eat. With a bow and arrow I never miss. Emmett works with traps. He's lazy like that, so he works all day coming up with new traps. I think it's just an excuse to sit around all day, but his traps never fail.

One time I even saved a black bear cub from one of the traps. I didn't have the heart to kill the innocent animal, especially after looking at his face. So I raised the bear myself, he was my pet and would only answer to me. His name is Jake and over the years we've grown closer. Jake is huge now, but friendly as ever.

I'm told I look just like Katniss, I've even seen it. Watching the videos from the Hunger Games that use to exist and the videos from the rebellion, we look exactly alike. My weapon of choice is a bow and I'm an excellent hunter, just like she was. My name is Isabella Everdeen. I'm 16 years old and one day, if it comes down to it, I will be the next Mockingjay.

**EDPOV**

One more year of freedom, that's all I have I get sucked into reality. Next year I will start teaching kids how to play the piano, well that will be my job until I can get into the Capitol and become a politician. Well that's my parents plan for me, they want me to be successful in life.

I hear stories all the time about a rebellion years back and how my ancestors fought for their lives. More importantly, a man named Gale Hawthorne was the one to bring my family to District 2.

When I have to get away from all the drama in my life I go to my meadow. It's a beautiful place, a circular place surrounded by trees. It's always green and full of live flowers, except in the winter.

Right now I am sitting in my meadow all thought left my head for now, green grass all around and there was some flowers all around. Oh how I loved the fresh air and I loved how it was just me and the nature around me.

I knew the silence couldn't last forever, I was proved right. My pixie like sister, Alice appeared with the biggest smile ever. "Edward, guess what?" Her blue eyes were huge and you could see the excitement in them.

"Hmm?" I didn't have the energy to respond.

"We're going to District 12!" Oh, now I can see why she's so excited. "We can see where the Mockingjay lived! Jasper and Rose are coming with us." The pixie like girl rushed on saying how our parents had no clue about us going.

This could possibly be the best thing that's ever happened. It's a once in a life time chance, well for me it is and there is now way I'm turning it down.

My name is Edward Cullen, descendent of Gale Hawthorne. I am 17 years old and one day I'll become apart of the capitol. But for now I'm going to District 12 with my sister and two of my friends without my parent's knowing.

* * *

**Hopefully everything in here is correct, I don't own the books (I borrowed them from my mom's friend).**

**Pictures of Alice, Edward, Emmett and Bella should be on Facebook and my blog, hope ya check them out :)**

**Please Review**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	3. Shock of a Lifetime

**Disclamier - I don't own Twilight or the Hunger Games**

**Barely any reviews :( but I'm still updating anyway! I will sent a sneak peek to ANYONE who reviews :)**

* * *

The Twilight Hunger

**Chapter 2 - Shock of A Lifetime**

**EDPOV**

I met up with Jasper Hale at the train station. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. Jasper was a genius when it came to computers just like a man my ancestor, Gale, use to work with. I think the person's name was Beetee.

I could see that he has one bag, just like me. Way behind us were the girls, Rosalie Hale and my sister, with a bunch of bags. Rosalie Hale looks just like her twin. She has even longer blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Many people said she was beautiful and many men wanted to marry her, but not me. I've always known her and I saw like a sister.

We waited for the train for an hour or two. I guess the train we were on wasn't meant for luxury, because it was more or less full of cargo. Plus there weren't that many people oh board. It was still early so once I sat down I fell asleep.

I was jolted away when the train came to a stop at each district to drop off or pick up supplies. Eventually we reached District 12. It looked like ruins and mostly plants. I could see children running and playing where the flowers grew. I saw a tall women with dark hair watching the kids. From here I could see some buildings, but I could see the most life from grand houses, well mansions that were known in a place that was known as Victor Village. Every district has one.

Everywhere we went people watched us. I bet they don't get many visitors. Jasper and I carried our own bags. Alice and Rose had convinced a young man with the name Emmett to carry their thing for them.

When they asked him his response was, "Sure I'll help, but I have to go meet up with my sister soon." I guess Emmett was a nice man. I could see something going on between him and Rose. Emmett had dark hair and gray eyes that I guess were common around here because I could see mostly everyone had them. When I asked Emmett about that he said that most of the people were apart of his family.

W-o-w. That's a big family, I mean there's a bunch of people here. Emmett even took us to get something to eat, it was his treat. Of course we denied it, but he insisted.

"I get a discount here." He told us.

"Why?" I asked, I really wanted to know.

"Because my sister and I are the ones that hunt down what you'll be eating." He smiled at the mention of his sister. I guess they're really close.

Alice and Jasper got wild dog soup, Emmett recommend it. Emmett ordered some turkey and Rose got some chicken. I ordered salmon, I guess it was rare around here because of bears, but somehow Emmett's sister was able to get it.

I was about out to take a bite out of the fish when a face appeared in front of me. Showing it's teeth a black bear growled at me. I could smell his breath from here and boy did he need a breath mint. I started to panic when the bear started to stand up on it's hind legs. Emmett was trying to tell me something, but he wouldn't take his gun that I noticed he had and shoot it.

Suddenly I hear a female screech, saw a blur of brown and the bear was on it's back. I yelled out of fear. I didn't want the girl to get hurt. But once I got a better look at the bear and girl it looked like they were wrestling each other.

"Knock it off Jake." The girl said standing up. The bear whined. "No, I already fed you." I guess she could understand the animal. "No!" Suddenly she laughed. "Fine. Meet me in an hour at the usual place." She then preceded to hug the black hear. Once the bear was on it's way towards the forest, the girl turned and I got a good look at her.

Her clothes were designed to blend in with her surroundings. Well her clothes were camouflage for in the forest. The girl has these beautiful blue-gray eyes that could go on forever. Her face was framed with long dark hair and I noticed she had a bow and a bunch of arrows.

"Sorry about that. Jake was just hungry." The girl laughed, then turned towards Emmett. "Where were you? We were suppose to meet up an hour ago." I guess Rose thought something was going on between the girl and Emmett. I could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh…um…sorry."

"You better be. I was worried." The girl said. "I thought something happened to you." I saw her eyes become sad and distant, as if she was remembering something.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. It's just that I met these guys and offered to help these newcomers." The fun loving Emmett from earlier became serious. They looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. Her name was Bella. Her name meant Beautiful in Latin. I guess it fit her, after all she was gorgeous. It was nice to have a name to go with her face.

Finally Bella broke the silence between the both of them. "So, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Oh yeah." Emmett suddenly brightened up. "Bella, this is Edward." I waved. "Alice." The pixie like girl waved too. "Jasper." He just nodded. "And Rosalie." Rose just glared. "Guys, this is Bella. She's my sister." Whoa! Shock of a lifetime.

Well I guess I can see the resemblance. They both had the same dark eyes, but their eyes were different, they were both grey, but Bella's eyes had a hint of blue in them.

"Nice to meet ya." Bella smiled, showing her teeth. "Sorry to go so soon, but I have to go make sure that Jake eats and we have some climbing to do." Then she turned to Emmett. "You can stay here, I understand." Then she walked away.

Before I knew it something hit my head. "Ouch! What was that for?" I asked once I realized that it was Emmett's hand.

"You were staring at my sister." He said simply then turned his attention to Rose.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**Please Review!**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	4. A House Filled With Strangers

**CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS BY CASSANDRA CLARE IS OUT TODAY! EEEPPP! :D ****but unfortuanely I can't get to the city right now to get the book :(**

**Lot's of love to all those who reviews :)**

**I would recommend going to see The Lion King (The Musical). I saw it the other day and it was AMAZINGLY BREATHTAKING! :)**

**Please note that I sent out different sneak peeks to everyone ;)**

**As of right now (4-2-11 at 3:45) : ****Reviews: 6 ****Hits: 137 ****Favorites: 3 ****Alerts: 5 **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games**

* * *

The Twilight Hunger

**Chapter 3 - A House Filled With Strangers **

**BPOV**

"Dude!" I yelled when I saw the bear. He was obviously waiting for me.

When Jake saw me, he started to run over to a tree, then he looked back at me. Once he was sure that I was watching him he started to climb up the tree. He became a black blur as he climbed.

Smiling I ran over to the same tree and started to climb. I called up to Jake, calling him a cheater. My friend only responded by smiling down at me. Yes, I do mean smile, he showed all of his pearly whites.

Half way up the tree I stopped and just looked around. Billions of trees were all around, supplying fresh air to all, many woodland creature were alive, running around and going on with their lives. I loved it. Out here in the woods is what I call my home.

Hearing Jake make a sound I snapped back to reality. I could admire nature later, right now I was hanging with my best friend, even if he was a bear.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time Jake and I started on our way back to District 12. I started to talk to the bear that I call my best friend.

"I wonder what will happen." I looked up to the stars. Something nudged me and I turned to see the face with black fur wanting to know more. His eyes were what made me respond, I just couldn't deny him. I raised this animal and he had me wrapped around his paw. "I mean, you saw Emmett." I sighed. "I'm just wondering if he will abandoned me for that blond he was with earlier." Jake growled and I knew if Emmett ever hurt me like that then he'd be in trouble. "I mean after all we've been through, he deserves happiness." I smiled a little bit, I guess I could give up spending my time with my brother, the one who practically raised me himself, so he could be happy.

I shut up as we got closer to Victor's Village. Yes, I live here. Actually I live with my brother in Katniss's old house, it is amazing. My parents lived in Peeta's house from before Katniss and him got married. So yeah….not weird at all.

Opening up the door and letting Jake in, yes he sleeps inside with us (I don't want anyone to hurt him), I sensed a presence behind me that wasn't my brother or Jake. Drawing my bow and an arrow I turned around and was ready to let the arrow hit whoever was behind me when I saw that it was one of Emmett's new friends. It was the bronze haired one that Jake tried to steal a fish from. I saw fear in his green eyes before I lowered my weapon. I relaxed my hold on the arrow and put it back from where I got it from.

"Sorry." I muttered before I went to go find Emmett. I was definitely going to yell at him. I mean really, why in the world would he let strangers in here? Doesn't he realize this is where we live and you can't trust everyone you meet? I wonder if he was dropped on his head when he was a baby.

I found my older sibling in a full blown make out session with the blond female in the living room. They finally separated when they heard the animal next to me growl. I'm sure my eyes showed how angry I was because they both flinched when they saw me.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"They had nowhere else to stay." Emmett said, his eyes showed just how naïve he can be.

"Emmett, we can't always be offering people a place to stay." I heard two people enter the room behind me. "Don't you remember last time?" Last time someone stayed here and they snuck up on me I 'accidentally' killed them. I stepped down onto the carpet that was in the living room. "I won't be staying here while they're here." My nose wrinkled as I picked up the smell of them.

"Where will you stay then?" He asked. Of course he would worry no matter what.

"I'll be somewhere close." I smiled as I thought of the perfect place to stay.

"Not in the woods." Emmett pleaded.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Damn there goes my plan to stay in the tree house I built a few years ago. "Wait don't answer that." Then I turned to go, but not before I told Jake to stay here and guard my room. There is no way I wanted these strangers going through my things.

Once I left the house and I was briskly walking down the street I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I didn't turn around to see who it was, that would mean that I cared, but I did glance back as I was turning a corner and saw that the man I almost killed tonight was watching me.

* * *

After the mishap with my brother I went down to the Hob. After being destroyed, the black market finally was back up and running after a year or two.

The smell of Sue's soup was tantalizing, but I couldn't afford to eat it right now. I ate something earlier when I was hanging out with Jake and I didn't want to be running around with a full stomach, I would be all sluggish and wouldn't fully alert. Instead of soup, I was nursing a cup of coffee, I knew I would be up most of the night.

"Hey Bella." Mike Newton said as he sat down across from me. Mike Newton, once of the District's official's son. He was maybe one of the few people I wasn't related to in anyway. I mean it was obvious with his blond hair and sky blue eyes. Also he was pale. I remember when he moved here from the Capitol, so yeah. You get the idea.

"Hey Mike." I said looking up at him. We spent the night talking just like friends do. Sure our parents may be trying to set us up, but Mike is in love with Jessica Stanley and everyone knows it (even if he doesn't know it himself).

He offered to let me stay in the guest room at his house, but there was one condition. The condition was no bears in the house. I guess it was better than nowhere to stay (I was actually thinking of breaking into one of the abounded houses in Victor Village).

**EDPOV**

I was awakened by a loud bang. Springing out of the very comfy bed, I forgot where I was for a few seconds. That's when I remembered the dark haired beauty, her beautiful gray eyes and how she almost killed me last night when all I did was sneak up on her. I guess it's not the smartest thing, sneaking up on someone, especially when said person is armed. Not to mention said person talks to and understands a black bear.

I changed into a pair of fresh clothes, brushed my hair and teeth then I went downstairs. What I saw shocked me. After last night I expected her to be anywhere but here, but there she was.

Her hair was put in a bun, her beautiful gray eyes looking out the window and a apron on that said 'Kiss the Chef'. Oh how I would love to kiss her right now, but I'm sure that she would kill me.

"Morning Bella." When I said her named she seemed to realize what she was doing and where she was.

"Morning." I realized that I may like more than she likes me. Well for me it's more or less an obsession, she's just so beautiful. "Jake!"

Soon a black blur came barreling down the halls and into the room. It tackled her to the ground and I had to remind myself not to panic. Bella was laughing when she got back up and from what I could see, she had no scratches.

After she fed Jake and scent him outside because he gets gassy in the morning Bella turned to look at me. "So, Edward, have you ever gone hunting before?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"No." I've never been around any type of weapon, my parents are that over protective.

"Well then I guess it's about time you learn how to hunt down animals." Her smile was huge and I shuddered. How could anyone enjoy killing innocent animals.

* * *

The word hunting comes from the word hunt. The definition of hunt was the pursuit and killing or capture of wild animals regarded as a sport. But that was totally off, there are people that actually have to do this to survive and it wasn't just a sport.

Looking at Bella I could see how much she enjoyed being out here by the way her eyes lit up as we got closer to the edge of the woods. As we got further away from the district more animals were around.

At one point the dark haired beauty shushed me and motioned for me not to move. Silently I moved behind a tree as she took a arrow out and got her bow ready. She was standing out in the open. As she pulled back the string a mountain lion entered my line of vision.

The lion spotted Bella and slowed down, crouching down it started to lunge. Right as the animal was about to land on her an arrow stuck through it's torso.

Laughter filled the air. "That's how you do it." I looked at Bella, her head thrown back laughing. Her eyes were huge and a smile lit up her face. Now I realize how dangerous she can be. She enjoys hunting, so that means she enjoys killing.

After that Bella showed me how to make traps for an hour or two, how to hold a knife properly and a whole bunch of other things, but she wouldn't let me touch her bow. When I questioned her on it she would just change the topic.

Before I knew it, we had to go and I had to know one thing before we continued on our way back to the house. "Bella, why are you doing this?"

"So if I turn on you, at least you'll stand a chance," was all she said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you review. (Sneak peeks are up for grabs)**

**Pictures are on my blog (link of profile) and facebook (link on profile)**

**If you haven't read up top, I recently saw The Lion King and it was AMAZINGLY BREATHTAKING! So it's been in my head all week :)**

**Hakuna Matata,**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	5. The Connection

**A shout out to my awesome friend Emma! If you're reading this, hope ya know you're a great friend. (I had a mental break down today in school, I just suddenly bursted into tears because of all the stress and she was the only one that actually helped me today. Anyway...I'm better now and smiling :)**

**A huge thanks to all my awesome reviewers. A HUGE thanks to herosmyth7 for writing me a tune and cullenized chipmunks, it was great to hear from you. Smiles to all of ya! :)**

**9 more days until the Doctor Who season premier in the States. (April 23 at 9 on BBC America)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Hunger Games. BUT I do own the ideas in here, well the original ones and I own the personalities (well they actually belong to all my friends). Also III own the chocolate bar I'm eating...YUMMY!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Connection**

**BPOV**

"Emmett!" I called out running into the house. I've just gotten back from teaching Edward to handle some weapons and I hoped he would teach his friends. "It's time-" I ended up running into something.

That something was a very sleepy Emmett. "What?" he groaned.

"Time to go check your traps." I really wanted to spend time with him even if it was dark out.

"Tomorrow."

"No now!"

"Fine."

And that's how we ended up out in the woods, soaked to the bone. The wind was whipping, which made everything 10 times better….not.

"See this is why I never do anything like this!" My brother yelled, his voice was filled with anger but lost it's effect when he started to shiver.

"Liar." I narrowed my eyes. "You love doing things like this." Laughing he admitted that I was right, after all I usually am.

After collecting all of the animals from the traps we headed back to the house. "Are you staying here tonight?" The most important guy in my life right now asked. He was thinking that I was going to leave and his eyes, that were so much like my own, were sad.

"Yeah, I'll stay tonight." I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. Yes he's taller than me and yes I may be short, but at least I'm not as short as that Alice chick and I'm not a midget!

When it was time to go to sleep I stayed in the living room with Jake not wanting anyone sneaking around the house. Around midnight when everyone was suppose to be sleeping, I heard the floorboards squeaked. Then I sensed a new presence in the room and the person was watching me, so I kept my eyes closed. Eventually I feel asleep because I was so exhausted.

I now know why I don't usually sleep on the couch, my neck is killing me. Clearly Jake didn't have that problem, he was running around the house like he usually does.

* * *

A beautiful smell emanated from the kitchen where I found the blond girl, Rosalie, cooking. At first I thought I was dreaming, but I pinched myself a few times and I knew it was real. Emmett was actually helping someone cook. He never helped me, well unless you count helping catch the food that I did most of the work to catch.

Rosalie was making some exotic food, well to us it was. Apparently it was what Rose had all the time in District 2. District two was where the Peacekeepers were trained back in the day when they were needed and it was where all the weapons were manufactured….or so they thought. District 2 didn't make any type of bow, well unless they had permission from the Capitol.

The food was light, fluffy and delicious. I would of eaten a lot of it but I had things to do, again. "Thank you Rosalie." I said before I excused myself from the table and went up to my room. After I picked out what I was going to wear, I grabbed a two towels from a cabinet out in the hall and the went into the bathroom.

Turning the hot water up, I let it beat against my skin and wash away all the dirt that covered me. If I was going hunting then I would of just washed up in the pond, but I had an important meeting to go to. Once my legs were completely smooth, I made sure that my hair was completely clean. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a soft, clean towel. After I was dry I put on the dress I brought in here with me. The dress was simple and it was blue. I didn't really mess with my hair, all I did was make sure that it was all combed out, without any snarls. No makeup for me.

I put on some blue high heels to do with the dress and tucked a small gun into my handbag. Then I walked downstairs.

The bear was the first one to see me. When he raised his head from his paws it alerted everyone to my presence.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Edward asked.

"To the Capital." I answered. I knew the Capitol was interested in me sense I looked exactly like the Mockingjay and they would have a feast with my family every year, to keep tabs on me of course. This year Emmett wasn't going to go, he had guests to tend to.

"Why?" The midget girl asked from where she was sitting next to the blond male named Jasper.

Emmett answered for me. "They throw a party for her every year, after all tomorrow is her birthday." I glared at him. How could he be so stupid, giving out information like that? Wait this is Emmett we're talking about.

"But why only her?" The midget just had to ask again.

"Because I look like Katniss and my last name is Everdeen. See the connection?" Then I grabbed an apple off the counter and left.

* * *

"IN HONOR OF ISABELLA EVERDEEN MAY THIS FEAST BEGIN!" The President of Panem said into a microphone and cheers filled the air as people dug into their food. Seeing the Capitol's people like this was different, it was so out of character for them. People were fighting for food and yet they call us the savages. The feast as being held outside and everyone was able to take part in it. Billions of tables were set up all over the place and most of the tables were filled with food.

The people here knew who I was and they knew of my family and it's history, but what they didn't know was that I was only here for the Capital Officials to check on me. That and the President wanted to try to set me up with his son.

President Blackburn's son was good looking, in my experience, I've see better looking people. He had long hair, not as long as mine, but it was longer than Emmett's. The guy was tall, well anyone is tall compared to me and the midget back home. The guy's name was Tyler and he was the same age as Emmett.

He didn't really talk to me, after all it was his father that was trying to shove him onto me. From what I saw, I could tell that he was already in love with someone else.

Other than the President trying to set me up with his son, thing else really happened besides a table going up in flames when a candle fell, the party wasn't that interesting.

It was easy to think of other places I would rather be instead of at the Capitol.

* * *

As soon as I the train arrived in District 12, I kicked off my shoes and took off running towards the house. The wind whipped by and messed up my hair, but I didn't care. When I kicked the door open, I'm sure that I looked like a mad women and I made everyone jump. I ran upstairs and changed out of the , putting on a pair of pants and a tank top. Grabbing my gun from my handbag, I bolted downstairs and out the door before anyone could say anything to me.

I didn't feel like doing anything right now, but I had to release this anger before I ended up hurting someone. They way I would accomplish this would be target practice. After all that's why I had a bunch of dummies set up out in a clearing that is the middle of the woods.

Every bullet hit it's mark. Every bullet was part of my anger. And every bullet showed how much I hate the Capitol and their influence on my life, all because I look like the Mockingjay.

Soon the gun overheated and became inoperative, that just made me angrier. After I threw the gun behind me, I started punching a tree which ruined my knuckles. Once the anger subsided, the pain from my stupidity and previous actions radiated throughout my body.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! **

**~CrazyPerson17**

**(P.S. Reviews are up for grabs if you review)**


	6. Feelings

**I know it's a bit early for me to update again, it's just that I'm having a rough day and I'm looking forward to reviews. Plus this chapter is really short**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Hunger Games. But I do own Jake in bear form.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Feelings**

**BPOV**

The next day was when everyone started to question me, well everyone without the letter E starting their name.

Emmett already knew what it was like for me to go there every year. He knew how much I hated it, but that I did it to protect my family, after all I learned to follow the law the hard way. That was another story for another time, because it hurts to much to think about it.

Oh the other hand, Edward knew nothing about me or my feelings towards the Capitol. I wonder why he wasn't questioning me like the others.

I sought his green eyes while I ignored his sister as she tried to talk to me, all I heard from her was gibberish. Edward was watching me as I watched him. I saw an emotion in his eyes and I wasn't sure what it was.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice brought me back to reality. I looked at him, but didn't say anything. "Go feed Jake, he's starting to eat the furniture." Yes, Jake chews on the furniture, but never really eats it. He does this to annoy Emmett and I guess it works.

I laughed and got up. I loved both of my boys, they knew when to save me from things. Grabbing my bow and the sheath of arrows I went outside with a huge black bear by my side.

**EDPOV**

Isabella or Bella fascinated me. She was beautiful and kind, but she could take care of herself. She was different from all the other girls that I've met, they pretty much threw themselves at me.

For some reason I felt a pain in my chest as I watched her go, but I smiled when I saw her laugh at the black bear next to her.

I didn't know how she did it, but somehow she befriended the bear and somehow her brother was okay with it. I knew if Alice wanted to have a bear as a best friend and do everything with it, I'm sure my parents wouldn't let her. Not to mention I would probably never be around her, but at the same time try to be there to protect her.

I was tempted to follow her, but I knew I would probably get lost or Jake might eat me. So for the time being I would stay her and wait, because I knew there was no way I was going back to District 2 anytime soon. After all, I think I'm falling for Isabella Everdeen.

* * *

**Review! Please! Review!**

**Oh and remember...eat a lot of apples! :P**

**4 more days until Doctor Who season premier of BBC America (yay!)**

**~Crazyperson17**


	7. The Way The World Works

**Hey everybody! Lots of love to all of ya. Especially to those who reviews, man I love you guys.**

**Any one watch Doctor Who?**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Way The World Works**

**BPOV**

A week has passed sense Edward started to look at me like Emmett looked at Rosalie.

Right now I was sitting on a rock that was in the middle of a rushing river as I watched Jake. He was staring at the water waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

All around it was silent and it was getting on my nerves. Usually I would love it, but today was different. I knew the perfect way to fill the silence. I had no clue what to sing, so I would song one of my friend's favorite songs, this friend just so happened to move here from the Capitol, but she wasn't Mike. I felt like the song would sum up what I was feeling and it was easy to image the music that went with it, so I opened my mouth and started to sing.

_Gimme just a little break Ain't [instead of 'Aint' its And] no more that I can take I am asking for the planets to align Calling on the universe Maybe once, just put me first Gimme what I need or give a little sign Nothing plays out like it should And nothing does me any good 'Cause I'm missing you, it's making me cry Ooh, I know it's turning Inside I'm burning... _

_I'm so tired of the way the world works I'm so tired of the way the world works They conspire trying to keep this apart Nothing ventured, nothing gained I don't mind a little pain But enough's enough But does the heart grow fonder? Will I wait here on ya? Baby, how much longer? Ooh, I know it's turning _

_All I am learning is... I'm so tired of the way the world works I'm so tired of the way the world works They conspire trying to keep this apart There's so much in life that's undecided There's so much to avoid, let's not invite it [sub this line - instead it goes - There's so much trouble that's uninvited] And only so much you can control What are the voices that try and tease us I wish the voices would just release us I haven't seen you in forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, baby (Hey, hey, gimme just a little break, hey, hey, ain't no more that I can take, hey, hey) They're trying to keep us apart I'm so tired of the way the world works I'm so tired of the way the world works They conspire trying to keep this apart I'm so tired of the way the world works I'm so tired of the way the world works They conspire trying to keep this apart_ When I was done, a mocking jay next to me continued to sing the song. I smiled down at the creature and noticed that Jake was still fishing, he didn't even realize I was singing. Shrugging I started to sing random songs that I've learned throughout the years, until I heard a something snap behind me. Cursing because I left my bow on the river band, not wanting to forget it out here on the rock, I stopped singing and stood up.

Turing around what I found was the exact opposite from what I was expecting.

**EDPOV**

Bella was nowhere to be seen, again. It was usually like this, Emmett was off with Rosalie and Alice was with Jasper, so I was the only single one right now.

So instead of sitting around and waiting for Bella to actually talk to me, I decided that I would find her and tell her that I was starting to like her, even if I just met her. I grabbed one of Emmet's many pocket knifes, after all he told me not to go out into the woods alone without one.

I had no idea where to go, so I followed the trail that just happened to there, as if it was waiting for me. After an hour of walking I heard something. If I was really quiet, I could make out someone singing. I slowly made my way in the direction that the singing came from.

I was met with the sight of the dark haired beauty that I was looking for. She was sitting on a rock in the middle of a river. The water was rushing all around her and if I looked farther down I could make out Jake trying to catch dinner.

When I tried to get a better look I accidentally stepped on a twig. The sound of it snapping was loud enough for her to hear it. I saw Bella stiffen and reach out her bow, but it wasn't there for some unknown reason. She stood up and a minute or two passed before she turned around, when she saw me her gray eyes widened and I could tell she wasn't expecting me. Well you know what they say, expect the unexpected.

"Edward." She whispered softly as she sighed in relief. I guess she was happy that she didn't need her bow that I now saw was by the river bank.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked hesitantly, id didn't want to mess anything up and I was unsure of what would come out of my mouth. She didn't response, so I started to worry. As I watched her step on smaller rocks in the river to get closer to me, I realized that I was over thinking things.

"What's up? Other than the sky of course." Bella said calmly as she arrived next to me, I guess it was normal for her to be out here in the woods or hanging by the river where a bear is fishing.

"Um, I-I-I," I stuttered looking at my shoes, but when I looked up at her, I was able to talk. "I wanted to tell you that I like you, even if I just met you a few weeks ago." Looking into her beautiful gray eyes, I saw how shocked she was. I saw a spark of something in her eyes before she grabbed my face and her lips crashed to mine.

**BPOV**

I have no idea why I attacked Edward like that or why I continued to kiss him after 5 minutes. I mean I've had bad experiences with guys before and I wonder what makes Edward different.

Could it be the spark I felt between us whenever we touched? Or was it just my imagination?

Edward's arms wrapped around me, his lips never leaving mine and I easily lost anything running through my head at the time. When his hand brushed the skin that was revealed on my back, I felt the spark and shivered.

We finally pulled away, not by choice but because we had to get some air to our brains.

"W-o-w." I whispered breathlessly.

"That was amazing." Edwards said, he sounded just as breathless as me. Apparently we were thinking the same thing, because soon our mouths connected once again. I felt him bite my lip and automatically I opened my mouth.

We fought for dominance and before we could get anywhere something growled at us. Pulling away, I opened my eyes to see that Jake was staring at us and looked like he wanted to kill the gorgeous man next to me. Wait, sense when did I think Edward was gorgeous?

I sighed and slowly unwrapped Edward's muscular arms, but held onto his hand. Waiting to make sure he was ok with it, I looked up at him while he glared at the black fur ball with claws. He finally smiled at me and then I grabbed my bow and arrows before we started on our way back home.

The journey home was silent because Jake would growl whenever we would try to talk. The silence wasn't awkward at all, it was comfortable. Edward and I would exchange glances and he would kiss my cheek every now and then, when we thought Jake wasn't looking. These shenanigans made the way home 10 times longer than it usually is, but it seemed to flash by.

* * *

"It's your turn to cook," I said sadly to my brother and flopped down onto the couch next to Rosalie. The kitchen was my place and it hurt to let someone who had no talent when it came to cooking.

It pained me to watch him leave the room in the direction that the kitchen was in, but when I saw the blond haired, blue eyed girl watch my brother's behind as he walked away and I couldn't help but reach out and make contact between my hand and her head.

"Ow!" Rosalie yelped as she was brought back to reality when I hit her upside the head and stood up. "What the hell was that for?" I didn't respond. "Answer me!"

"You were staring at my brother." I said simply before smiling up at her red face. Then I stood up and she backed down. "Don't ever yell at me Rose," I started walking out of the room before I stopped and looked back at her, "That is, if you value your life."

I could easily kill her, I mean after all those years that I spent out in the woods and my best friend is a black bear. She wouldn't stand a chance.

The minute I left the room where I left Rosalie I saw him. His strange hair was all over the place and his piercing eyes were watching me. My eyes met his for a second before I smiled, grabbed my bow and the sheath of arrows before leaving the house.

I knew he would follow me, eventually.

By the time Edward caught up with me, I had already taken down a few deer and was skinning them.

"What are those?" He asked as his eyes landed on the bodies without fur.

"Deer," I answered not looking up. My hands were covered in red blood and I was skinning these animals to pass time. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't of skinned them or made a mess.

I finished what I was doing in silence and when I was done Edward finally spoke up, "Are you done yet?"

Looking up I saw that Edward's emerald eyes were darker than what they usually are and his bronze hair was messed up in the most perfect way, like it usually is and I wanted to run my hands through it. I smiled up at him, nodded and soon his lips crashed down on mine.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think?**

**The song used was The Way The World Works by Pixie Lott**

**Happy Easter! (Even though I'm a few days late)**

**Oh BIG news. The roof of my school was torn off during a storm. Awesome, I know!**

**Also I might not be updating for awhile, I have to start studying for major tests and I have no idea what to write (I'm half way threw the next chapter, I just have no idea where to go. Some ideas would be great)**

**Lots of Love,**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	8. Love is in the Air

**The Twilight Hunger**

**Discalimer - I Don't own Twilight or the Hunger Games. But Ben is mine, so is Jake as a bear :)**

**Going to the midnight premier of The Hunger Games :) So excited!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Love is in the Air**

**BPOV**

A week had come and gone. The leaves were changing color now, after all the seasons were changing.

"Alright dude, let's go." I practically had to drag Jake out of the house. Lately all he wanted to do was sleep and he wasn't the fun loving fur ball of black that I knew. I guess he was just bummed that he didn't have a mate.

We made our way to the forest, but this time we went further into it. I loved to explore and I saw that Jake liked this too.

I was to busy looking at the strange plants (we were a day's journey from the railroad that leads to District 11) that I didn't notice I walked right into a clearing filled with bears. I grabbed my bow and went to aim, but Jake stopped me. He also stopped the other animals from coming at me.

From what I could see, he was busy stating at another bear with dark fur that was on the other side of the clearing. I sighed and walked over to a huge tree and started to climb it, leaving the two love birds, I mean love bears have a moment.

* * *

**Jake POV**

Today Bella was nice enough to take me to a place I have never been before. We ended up in a place full of my own kind and they wanted to hurt Bella, but I was able to stop them.

I was looking around at different shapes and sized of bears when I laid my eyes on her. She was beautiful and her beautiful dark fur shined in the sun.

I think she felt my eyes on her, so the beauty looked at me and when my eyes met hers, I knew I was in love.

I lifted my huge paw and took a step closer to the being that I loved. When she didn't back down, I continued on my way towards her.

"Hi," I said and I'm sure that if I didn't have black stuff covering my face, my cheeks would be red like Bella's are most of the time around that Edward guy.

"Hi," the beauty said softly. I'm sure she was shy, I mean after all I am just that awesome!

"I'm Jake." I put my paw out.

"Leah." She put her paw out to mine and we shook.

"Pleasure to meet you, beautiful Leah." I'm sure that without all her beautiful fur that Leah would be blushing.

"I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I live with humans."

Her eyes widened, "You live with humans?"

"Yes, I just said that I did."

"But their savages!"

"Some are, but the ones I live with aren't that bad." I shrugged. "The girl that was with me and up in that tree," I gestured to where I knew Bella was, "she saved my life when I was a cub. I owe her my life."

"That's sweet."

"So…..will you come back with me?"

"Go where?" "District 12."

"Um…" She hesitated.

"There's plenty of food, Bella and I always hunt. Heating and comfy beds."

"What's a bed?" Oh it's she's so cute!

"It's something you lay on when you sleep."

"Oh." Yeah that's right baby, come home with me.

"So will you go back with us?"

"Only if you're around when the humans are there." So is that a yes?

I smiled at her. "I'll never leave you alone with them if I can help it." Definitely a yes! Now to the victory dance mentally in my awesome head.

"Okay." My beautiful new friend smiled at me and I hoped that one day we would be more than just friends.

**~The Next Day~**

**BPOV**

Surrounded by green, I stared up at the blue that covered the world. Upon the blue sea there was white splotches of cotton candy. As the white cotton candy floated in the air, it moved. It moved out of the way some of the deep, beautiful blue ocean we call the sky, but it also covered up even more of the blue. Sometimes if luck wasn't on my side, the white clouds I call cotton candy, would reveal a bright ball of gas that blinded me. Whenever that ball of gas would I appear, I would be forced to squint my eyes or turn my head away from it. As you could tell, I was obviously zoning out and amusing myself by describing what I saw in my head.

Turning my head to the side, my attention took a hold of something new. Within the green there was something light brown, which I hoped wasn't an animal because I don't have my bow on me.

Forcing my lazy, well not really that lazy, blob called my body to get up so I was standing up straight. "Whoa!" Swaying to the side, I stumbled over to the brown thing. "What's wrong with me?" Asking aloud, my concentration moves away from walking and I fell flat on my face.

"Ouch!" I cried out when I touched the side of my head that hit the ground, well I was a lot more colorful and won't admit to what I said. Grumbling to myself, I positioned myself where I could see the great open plains of the sky.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw something move. Looking around for my bow, I realizes that I didn't have it. Starting to panic, I crouched down into the long grass. All around, my vision dotted in green and brown, but more brown as I got closer to the thing.

There was giggling. Someone or something was giggling! Am I imagining it? Wait….no! It's right there! I bet you can imaging my surprise when I found a pair of grey eyes looking up at me.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to the brown thing I now realize is a basket and pick up the creature that's in it.

I scanned the area, but found no one else. Looking down at the baby in my arms, I realized that this beautiful creature would be depending on me for awhile.

As soon as I reached the house my family bombarded me and the gray eyed creature of a baby fit in perfectly with my family. Jake took to him, as if the creature was his little brother. Leah loved the baby because Jake did. My brother was ecstatic that he would have a nephew, even if it wasn't by blood. Edward, Alice, Rose and Jasper were just shocked that I found a baby all alone in the middle of the woods.

Obviously they haven't been in the real world for long.

"What's his name?" Rose asked as Emmett passed the child to her. Automatically Rose brushed the long blond locks out of the baby's face.

I felt around in basket that was now empty of the baby who was in Rose's arms and pulled out a piece if paper.

_Dear Isabella,_

_This is our son Benjamin. Take good care of him._

_Love, Paul_

_P.S. Sorry I had the techies here at the Capital erase your memories of him_

What? I never felt the cold tiled floor but everything went black.

* * *

**Soooo, what'd ya think? I'm so glad Jake found someone 3**

**Reviews are awesome :)**

**Going to the movies soon, soooo tooles :P**

**~Summer**


End file.
